Insatiable
by A Shadow's Lament
Summary: A Sheikah is seen as a statue. Resilient and forever in control of their emotions. But when times become hard bearing, sometimes comfort is needed above all else. Rated M for adult themes. Sheik is female.


**Greetings everyone. **

**This is one of those random thoughts that popped into my mind that demanded it be written. It is incredibly short, but I wasn't aiming for masses to write.  
****I don't tend to write M rated shots, but well, first time for everything. It is not graphic and so will not leave you screaming towards the hills. Hopefully.  
****Also, naming these things is never my strong point, but to call it "want" or "desire" just seemed too obvious to me, hence I called it insatiable. I'm random, I know.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Her fingers danced across the strings, plucking the notes with practised fingers as she sounded out the notes.

Content with the requiem, she settled back against the branches of the blossom tree she resided in.

Too high to be noticed by passers by - if there was to be any, but also not too high that should she fall, damage would be obtained.

Closing her eyes, her breathing became shallower, deeper as a light sleep over took her body.

Though sleep was not pleasant. Even now, she longed for the feel of a bed, of soft materials encased around her with the enclosure of walls giving the false sense of security.

How long had it truly been since she had giving into such a luxury?

What did it matter anyways. Even having a bed to call her own would not ease the restlessness inside her.

Her thoughts drifted to her mentors house rooted in Kakariko. The open invitation to reside there for the night, cocoon herself in the offer of blankets, warm tea to comfort her weary muscles, food to sate her inevitable hunger.

But could it be home now?

The only woman she had ever considered her mother had left. Left to become a sage in the sacred realm…

Lost to her now…

She bit back the tears, knowing Impa wouldn't want her to cry.

She would be brave, she had to be. There was no other way around it.

How her heart ached to be young once again, the promise of a bed to sleep in at night, breakfast to wake up to. Blissfully unaware of the true terrors that lay outside the castle wall.

Her life a princess had been one of ignorance. Of belief that everything was fine.

She laughed at herself bitterly, oh how foolish she had been.

All her childhood innocence had been burned away over the years.

Seeing a body become a re-dead, their skin peeling away from their bones, eyes nothing more than a bloody socket, limbs bent and elongated in a sickening way.

Her first sitting had made her sick. A deep chill setting in her bones.

Now it was second nature. An accomplishment that brought her no satisfaction.

Too much blood shed she had witnessed, too many deaths her hand had brought.

Hope had been a fickle thing, the constant wait that the hero - her hero - would awaken from his slumber.

So untrained, a child's spirit in a man's body.

So unaware of what had become to Hyrule.

She had been envious of his ignorance at first, wanting those dense thoughts to herself.

Then she had found him outside the forest temple, dropped to his hands and knees, shivers racking his body. From fear or cold she had known not.

That was when she had softened towards him, knowing how hard the truth hit.

Seeing his home plagued by forces unimaginable, the stench of death of lives so innocent hanging in the air, she knew how he felt.

To have the façade that everything would be okay completely crushed by the weight of reality.

She though of her hero now. Only one temple left to defeat.

The shadow temple had terrified her.

Not because it was home to death in its most personified form, nor that it harboured spirits that feasted on flesh.

But because that had been his next destination.

Nought but a few potions and bandages in his bag, the master sword gleaming brightly in his hand, he had braved the temple unflinchingly.

No longer the naïve boy who believed it would be easy, but a man hardened by the foes he had faced, the lessons that had been thrown upon him.

The only brightness in his cold exterior of the hope of a better day.

That his actions would purify the land to their golden state once again, no matter how long it took.

She wasn't sure when the realisation came to her, but she knew it now.

She loved him.

It was more than a friendship forged through familiarity and guidance, so much stronger than a mere childhood affection.

No, she loved him so much more than that.

From how he'd make her laugh - try as though she would to hide it - when life became too demanding.

How he'd free her from the responsibilities of being a sheikah even just for an hour, reminding her all that was good in the world when hope diminished.

And how fearlessly he had faced the shadow demon, standing protective before her as it lunged towards them.

She thought of him now, likely asleep in Impa's house. Allowing for the unconsciousness to take him, knowing he was safe as his wounds healed.

So brave… even her years of training could not have prepared her for the boss in the shadow temple.

Days he had spent in there, purging it free from the malicious poes and tormented spirits.

Days he had spent driving her to the brink of insanity.

She hadn't cared that she had never showed affection to him in so a concentrated form. Seeing him land in the graveyard, though barely upright, she had ran to him, pulling him into an embrace that was so much more than a simple relief at his being alive.

Full of her relief, her worry and anguish of loosing her mother figure.

He had returned it tightly, knowing of her pain and conflicting happiness, murmuring how glad he was to see her, that it was going to be okay into her hair in a constant mantra.

His mouth touching hers as he removed her cowl before she could stop him.

Removing her pain into nothing more than a dull awareness.

The impending need to be stoic and statuesque dissolving as she returned it eagerly.

Feeling nothing, seeing nothing but him.

Her feet touched the floor before she was aware of her actions, taking her to the steps of Kakariko before she could decide against it.

She needed to see him, an insatiable desire to be by his side overriding all other thoughts.

There was no reason for it other than her own selfish need.

The want to have that comfort of blissful unawareness she yearned for so badly.

To feel his lips on hers once again.

He was already up when she arrived, his eyes raking over her form with an eager hungriness.

Clothes were pushed aside as hands explored, rough and delicate all rolled into one delectable sensation.

Mouths battling for dominance as bodies tumbled onto the bed.

Entwined and locked around one another.

Teeth grazed skin as hands stroked previously unexplored areas.

Moans echoed by the other as whimpers of passion joined the sounds.

Begs of harder, faster, rougher filling their ears, a need that was complied.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as his gripped her waist, their limit building, close to the edge of falling.

With one last thrust, she fell into a sensation of unrivalled bliss, feeling him join her in the euphoria.

Panting, he moves to her side, his arms moving around her as she pushes into his chest.

Still wanting to feel his touch.

A soft kiss is placed to her lips, so different to the passion previous.

Her heart swells with emotion, returning the kiss with the same light pressure that speaks more volume of what she truly feels, that what her body showed.

No words were spoken, the gentle, steady sounds of their breathing enough to fill the silence.

Their insatiable need sated for now.

His touch alone showing her what he thinks, what he feels.

Though the battle is yet to be won, they have lost all who they care for - the most important person is right beside them.

And that is worth more than anything.

* * *

**All reviews are welcome.**


End file.
